Kupatana Celebration: Jackal Style
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: For those of you who were disappointed that this episode lacked a few things that would had made it so much better, I hope this makes you feel better! This is the episode "Kupatana Celebration" rewritten with some added/altered parts!
1. Kupatana Celebration: Jackal Style

**For those of you who were disappointed that this episode lacked a few things that would had made it so much better, I hope this makes you feel better! This is the episode "Kupatana Celebration" rewritten with some added/altered parts!**

 **I own nothing. The Lion Guard and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Dogo had allowed himself to be alone from the rest of his family. He was currently in the place Kion had so graciously given him and was relaxing in the shady spot. He strangely felt down, especially somewhere in his chest. He didn't know why though, the plan was going accordingly. His mom, dad, siblings and him would be able to feast come celebration time. They get there by acting so fake just to gain trust and a free meal ticket.

He shivered, feeling the sinking feeling in his chest turn to a small ache. He just didn't feel right about this. Maybe he was sick, or maybe he was just nervous about the entire thing. Yeah, that was probably just that. Nothing a little nap couldn't cure. His body curled up and he laid his head in his paws, trying to catch some z's in before the time came.

He awoke not less than fifteen minutes later, scared out of his wits and breathing heavily. Rairai, no right, his mother's song, the mantra she said all jackals were, their entire being. It sent shivers down his spine thinking about it.

 _"But we get by just being fake!"_

"Is that all I really am? Fake? Is no part of me real," he said outloud to himself as he stared down at his paws. He instantly felt fear drive down his spine. His eyes quickly searched around the place Kion gave him a felt another stab to his heart. There was no sign of his Rairai, Goigoi, or the pups.

He flinched and reprimanded himself. _"No, mother, father and my brothers."_ Somehow that didn't feel right either. He always felt different from the others, he was too slow to learn, he tried to see more of the concepts and ideals of others rather then his own specie. Plus he was smaller than the rest of them, even his name told them all that. Many times he get teased by the others for it. This hurt him deeply, they use their own mantra against him.

 _"Pretend to be sweet, speak with a smile. Then you can take things Jackal style! Even if you're mad, play it cool for a while. That's how you fool 'em Jackal style!"_

He shivered again and took another look around the place. It was so nice. Another stab, this time so painful he nearly shed a tear. He tried to hold it back though, he had to be strong. His parents were strong, right? Were they? Or was it all just an act to get him and the others to do what they said?

He felt so conflicted right now. Part of him wanted to do as his mother had told him to do, to be part of the plan, but another... another didn't want to do it? He felt a headache in his brain and he fell onto the stone and whimpered as he covered his head with his paws.

"What should I do," he whispered. "What should I do?" No one else was here, he was all alone. No one could make this decision for him, it was all up to him.

He only had himself and the time till the celebration started to figure it all out.

* * *

"Kion?"

Said lion turned around and saw none other than the jackal pup he and the guard had saved earlier from Janja and his minions in the Outlands. He smiled and approached the younger creature.

"Hey Dogo. How's it going? Is everything okay," he asked. He frowned when he remained silent. He didn't look okay, his head was bowed down and his ears were laid back behind his head. He almost appeared to be in submission before him.

He suddenly heard an 'ahem' behind the pup and looked to see a mongoose some feet behind him, along with several other creatures, none of which seemed to be in the Kupatana spirit. His eyes turned back to Dogo.

"Dogo, is there something you'd like to talk about?" Dogo flinched, but slowly lifted up his head. The sad, tearful eyed look on his face made Kion's heart go out to him. With a deep breath, the jackal pup sighed and nodded.

"Y-Yes. There's something really important I'd like you to hear about now."

* * *

"And that's how you fool them... jackal style," Rairai sang to herself as she and her mate and pups ran all about the place and took whatever they want. Her plan was going perfectly, no one suspected a thing.

"Hey honey. Have you seen Dogo anywhere? He hasn't shown up in quite awhile," Goigoi asked, half asleep beside her. She turned her head and twisted it in confusion. It had been quite awhile till she saw her son last. Probably about an hour or more, but she was sure he was just helping himself along with his brothers to all the Pridelands had to offer.

"He's right here," came a voice from the side. Their heads immediately turned to see their son, standing right next to the fool they had duped into letting them in here in the first place.

"Kion! How very kind of you to drop by," she said in the sweetest voice she could muster. To her surprise, the serious look on his face didn't change.

"Rairai, I know what you and your family have been doing behind my back. And enough is enough. I'm asking you this only once, leave the Pridelands or we will force you out," he said sternly. Her jaw dropped in shock, but then the sides of her lips quirked up into a smirk.

"Wow it usually doesn't take the fools we dupe this short to discover our plan." Her eyes fell on Dogo, "Sweetie, you wouldn't have anything to do with this, now would you? You wouldn't betray your family, right son?" His eyes narrowed and he nearly growled at her.

"Cut the acting. I know you're not my family and you are not my mother," he said in a serious tone she had never seen him use before. Even Goigoi was shocked. The pups had stopped playing and had joined by their sides.

"What," she whispered quietly, her voice holding a tinge of rage to it. Like the calm before the storm.

"I know I am not your son. I know that all this time you've tricked me into believing that and to do your dirty work. Well I'm sick of it! I will no longer have any part in your fiendish plan," he said loudly, proud of the use of the word 'fiendish' in his sentence.

"You ungrateful little brat," she suddenly screamed at him. Her mate and the pups started backing away from her in shock. "You both think you're so clever, thinking you can stop me. But look, we have ten of us and there's only two of you. Now what are you going to do?"

Dogo started back away from his mother and Kion outstretched his paw to his back to comfort him.

"He has us also," came another voice and beside them and the rest of the Lion Guard appeared next to them. Rairai just scoffed.

"Pfft, so what. You're still less than us." She looked at Dogo again. "You could had been a great ally to us, if only you had followed the mantra we follow and "be fake". But now, you're going to pay the price, along with the rest of your little friends. C'mon everyone let's show them what they get when they mess with us, jackal style!"

They charged, all ten of them, ready to chomp at them with their sharp teeth. Dogo whimpered and sank to his feet with his paws over his eyes, ready for the worse to come. He squeaked in surprise when he felt someone already grab onto him and pull him abruptly back. His eyes opened, but then widened in shock of what he witnessed just then.

It was epic, it was powerful and it was so loud! To his surprise, everyone of his so-called 'family' was being blown away and all Kion was doing was opening his mouth and letting a roar come forward. It was all he could here, not the jackal's screams, just the deep resonating call of the Lion Guard's fiercest.

As soon as it came, it ended just as quick. He realized Bunga was holding onto him and he quickly let him go back onto his feet. Kion turned around a faced him. Dogo half expected to see him still looking so serious and possibly even mad for being part of the plan. But instead, a wide smile had graced his lips.

Dogo, thank you. Your bravery and courage today helped us stop a mistake before it happen that may had had a serious consequences on today's festivities, so thank you for helping us avoid all that," he said warmly. Dogo stared shocked up at him before he shook his head.

"Um, you're welcome. But where will I go now? I don't think that after today anyone will accept me living among them anymore," Dogo asked, a bit sadly at the end as he recalled all that had happened today. He looked up at Kion's pondering expression.

"Hmm, you know what? I think I just might have a solution for that. But c'mon, we need to act swiftly though, before the celebration starts."

* * *

Simba felt a bit awkward as he made it onto the rock to begin the celebration. Just before it started, Kion had returned with the Guard with not only one of the jackal pups, but to his shock, also a hyena he said he knew. He didn't have time to question it as the time to come was here, but as soon as he got the chance he would ask Kion immediately.

Jasiri sat beside her new brother next to the Guard under the Baobab trees. As the breeze came through and Rafiki declared it was time, her eyes widened as each of the tight, green buds burst open, revealing a flower with sparkly pollen that glistened like stars as it fell down on each and every one of them. The setting sun and this time of day gave a serene and almost magical feeling now to all of them.

It al fluttered around them like petals. She smiled and felt a deep, calm peace come over her. She heard a small gasp from Dogo near her paws and she looked down to see him wide-eyed with wonder. She gently extended her paw to his shoulder and lightly tapped it, making him look at her.

"You see, Dogo. Kupatana is a time of peace and harmony, where we all put aside our differences and enjoy this time we have together. It's to celebrate the Circle of Life. Do you understand any of this," she asked. Dogo said nothing as he watched a piece of the glittering pieces fall through the air and land right on his nose.

He turned back to his new adopted, older sister and gave a small, genuine smile, not like any of the fake ones he had sported today.

"I think I'm beginning to."

* * *

 **And they all lived happily ever after. I honestly felt like Dogo wasn't truly bad, he was just mislead by his mother. By the way, the reason I had him say that is because I don't think he's actually related to her. I mean. look at his eyes, they're blue, unlike Rairai's green or Goigoi's black. All the other jackal pups have light brown ones, so unless it's genetic, I'm not buying it.**

 **Besides, at least now he can say that he share something with his new sister, Jasiri. And yes I did have her adopt him as her sibling and bring him into her heart and home. Sorry if the entire thing felt so rushed, but I do hoped you enjoyed reading it anyways.** **The reason why several animals were lined up behind Dogo was because each of them had a bone to pick with the jackals's raids. I mean c'mon, they practically were robbed from with the jackals singing their dastardly plan around then and yet none of them seemed to even tell anyone about it.**

 **Please leave a review with some feedback, it's always appreciated. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	2. And Lion style too

**Thanks SennaFan4ever for giving the suggestion for this. You have her to thank for this part. So Kion decided to speak with his father about Jasiri and Dogo and where the other jackals are.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Kion. May I please talk to you for a second," Simba said once the sparkles had disappeared a bit and a few of the blossoms had fallen off and were currently being eaten by all the animals gathered in the celebration. His son nodded and together they walked off the rock and a few feet away from the grove of Baobab trees so they could speak with each other.

"What is it, dad? Is something wrong," he asked once they had sat down in the grasslands. He sighed.

"Kion, it's one thing to allow jackals in for the celebration, but a hyena. Why would you let a hyena into the Pridelands," he asked, trying to keep his voice from betraying the anger he felt.

"Jasiri is my friend, dad, and Dogo's really proven himself today. The.." he stayed quiet for a moment and looked shamefully down, "letting the jackals in was a big mistake, dad. They tried to cause havoc behind all of ours backs and they would've if Dogo hadn't admitted what was happening. And besides, isn't what he had saved what Kupatana is all about? Isn't setting beside our differences to come in peace and harmony on this day what we Pridelanders celebrate and strive for?"

Simba was shocked by the tone and wisdom his son's voice held. For one so young, he knew so much. And... and for a brief second there, his son had almost sounded like... like his grandfather, Mufasa. He could almost hear his father's voice through his son's. He felt emotion welling behind his eyes, but he quickly straightened up and cleared his voice. He was the strong king of the Pridelands after all.

"Wise words, Kion. Your grandfather would had been proud of hearing them from someone so young, as I am as well." Kion looked up surprised at him, staring up with awe and hope. "I suppose we could allow the two to stay for the rest of the celebration provided that they don't disrupt it."

Kion's smile on his face was payment enough for his words, but he hadn't expected his youngest to suddenly bounce up and wrap his forelegs around his front leg and squeezed it tightly. It only took about a few seconds till his brain wrapped around the fact that his son was hugging him and he needed to reciprocate the act. It lasted for a few more seconds as the two, father and son, embraced. It was at this time the both of them were glad they had moved away a bit from eyes belongs to some people that might tease them about this.

Little did they know that Jasiri and Dogo had poked their heads behind the rock and snickered a bit at the cute sight, only to quickly retreat them as the two separated and started walking back to the celebration. As they resumed their spots, they could hear them talking about them, something about Kion about to introduce them to his father. They held back their wide grins as they saw the two approaching, ready to speak with them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
